


One Night

by ClaireChevalier



Series: TsukiKage Genderbend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agak OOC, F/M, Fem!Tobio, Fluff, Genderbending, Keju (maybe), Tsukishima 'good boyfriend' Kei, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Kei berusaha menjadi seorang kekasih yang 'baik'.





	One Night

 

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

_._

_._

**a Tsukishima x Fem!Kageyama fanfict**

.

.

* * *

 

Suhu yang semakin hari semakin dingin menyadarkan Kei bahwa ia seharusnya mulai membawa syal jika ada jadwal latihan tambahan yang membuatnya pulang agak malam. Biasanya dengan cuaca dingin seperti hari ini, Kei pasti akan langsung pulang tanpa tebersit lagi niat untuk mampir ke suatu tempat. Tapi malam ini berbeda, Kei memilih memutar jalan pulangnya dan berpisah dengan Tadashi yang mengantar Hitoka pulang.

_"Kudengar dari Michimiya-san, ada keributan di sesi latihan sore tim voli putri dan penyebabnya adalah Kageyama dan Hinata. Mereka bertengkar hebat katanya."_

Sepenggal kalimat Hitoka itulah yang menyebabkan Kei memutar jalan pulangnya malam ini. Tanpa merasa perlu meminta penjelasan lebih pada Hitoka tentang kejadian rinci dari keributan tersebut, Kei langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas meninggalkan area sekolah. _Toh,_ nantinya juga ia akan tahu penjabaran tentang insiden itu dari salah satu sumber yang menyebabkan keributan tersebut.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit dan mampir ke kedai Sakanoshita sebentar, langkah kaki Kei akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang tampak seperti tak berpenghuni karena tak satupun lampu di rumah itu yang menyala. Tapi Kei tahu, ada satu orang penghuni rumah itu yang begitu senang dengan kegelapan.

 _Dia bahkan tidak menghidupkan lampu depan._ Kei mendengus sambil merogoh saku _gakuran_ -nya, mengambil ponselnya yang seharian ini begitu sunyi karena tak ada pesan baru yang masuk. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, Kei mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Tak ada sahutan di panggilan pertama, tapi tentunya Kei tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia masih memanggil nomor yang sama hingga di panggilan ke tiga, nada sambung yang berbunyi tak lagi terdengar dan digantikan oleh deru napas halus dari seberang telepon.

"Aku di depan rumahmu."

"..."

Tak ada sahutan, tapi telinganya kemudian mendengar gerutuan dari seberang.

"Buka pintunya, aku bisa mati kedinginan."

 _"… Pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu."_ Akhirnya suara halus tapi tegas yang disukai Kei terdengar membalas.

"Aku bawakan _kare_ - _pan_ kesukaanmu. Yakin kau tidak ma—" Suara berisik dari atas membuat Kei otomatis mendongak ke jendela kamar atas yang dibuka kasar oleh penghuninya. Lampunya masih tak menyala, tapi Kei bisa menangkap siluet seseorang yang berdiri menatapnya dari balkon. Sudut bibir Kei tertarik ke atas, sebelah tangannya yang lain mengacungkan bungkusan berisi _kare-pan_ hangat ke arah orang itu.

_"Kau tahu? Kau memang menyebalkan, Tsukishima Kei."_

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Queen. Tapi walau begitu, kau sangat menyukai orang menyebalkan ini.” Seringai kemenangan terukir di bibir Kei ketika sosok siluet tadi lenyap dari pandangannya dan digantikan oleh lampu-lampu di ruang bawah yang mulai hidup satu-persatu. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai. Wajah manisnya menekuk khas. Sebuah plaster luka tertempel di salah satu pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil _kare-pan_ nya. Sekarang, pulanglah." Gadis bernama Kageyama Tobio itu dengan cepat merebut bungkusan yang tadi dipamerkan Kei. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos tangan pendek dan celana tidurnya yang panjang namun berbahan tipis. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suhu dingin yang sedari tadi membuat Kei merinding. Pemuda pirang itu selalu heran dengan tingginya tingkat toleransi kekasih enam bulannya itu terhadap cuaca dingin.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan kurir pengirim makanan yang langsung pulang begitu selesai mengantar makanan, Nona Kageyama."

Tobio semakin menekuk wajahnya, ekspresi khas yang dibuatnya sadar ataupun tidak sadar. "Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak ingin—" Ucapan Tobio terhenti karena ibu jari Kei tiba-tiba mengelus permukaan plaster di pipinya.

“Aku tidak tahu ternyata pertengkaran antara wanita bisa seganas ini.” Nada bicara Kei terdengar sarkas, juga jenaka. Menggoda Tobio selalu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

“Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk mengejekku, pulang saja sana! Aku tidak butuh sogokanmu.” Tobio menyerahkan kembali bungkusan hangat di tangannya pada Kei dan berbalik ke arah pintu rumahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu Kei menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Hitoka memberitahu kalau kau bertengkar hebat dengan Hinata tadi sore.” Kali ini nada bicara Kei terdengar lebih lembut. Memang sudah seharusnya ia  _sedikit_ mengalah di saat seperti ini kala menghadapi sifat kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu.

Tobio tak langsung membalas, tapi tak juga menepis jari-jari Kei yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. “Sudah kubilang ‘kan aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.”

“Aku ‘kan tidak bilang ingin membahasnya.” Kei memindahkan tangannya ke pundak Tobio dan memutar tubuh gadis itu perlahan untuk kembali menghadapnya. “Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebelum pulang. Ya, mana tahu pacarku ini sedang ingin dihibur, ‘kan?” Kei terkekeh, berharap Tobio kembali memasang wajah menekuknya dan menatapnya tajam. Baginya, ekspresi Tobio yang seperti itu sangat menggemaskan dan lebih terlihat _normal_.

Tobio masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan kepala menunduk. Helaian rambut panjangnya yang terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Kei tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya dengan jelas.

Kei menghela panjang, kali ini ia benar-benar mengalah dengan sifat keras kepala kekasihnya itu. “Masuklah dan makan rotinya sebelum dingin,” ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tobio, “besok aku akan menjemputmu,” katanya lagi sebelum berbalik.

“Tunggu, Kei—!”

Kei merasakan seragam belakangnya ditarik pelan, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia melirik Tobio dari pundaknya. Oh, ekspresi itu akhirnya muncul. Ekspresi Tobio yang paling langka dan paling disukai Kei. Ekspresi ‘malu-malu tapi mau’ kalau kata Kei. Spontan saja tawa renyah keluar dari bibir pemuda berkacamata yang akhirnya menyerah dan kembali menghadap Tobio. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, tubuh ramping Tobio sudah berada di pelukan Kei.

“Kapan kau belajar untuk lebih jujur hmm, Queen?”

Berkat pertanyaan itu Kei langsung mendapatkan pukulan kecil di tulang rusuknya. Ia bisa mendengar gerutuan tertahan Tobio di dadanya. Sudut-sudut bibir Kei kembali membentuk senyum miring. Dagunya ia letakkan dengan nyaman di puncak mahkota hitam Tobio. Hawa dingin yang sedari tadi dirasakannya hilang sudah, digantikan dengan hangat tubuh Tobio yang berada di dekapannya.

“Hei, kalau kau ingin berlama-lama seperti ini, sekalian saja mengajakku masuk— Aw!” Kei kembali mendapat pukulan di tulang rusuknya, kali ini lebih bertenaga dan diiringi dengan dorongan kecil hingga dekapannya pada Tobio terlepas. “Aku bercanda!” Kei kembali tergelak. Kali ini ia bisa melihat wajah malu-malu Tobio yang tak lagi ditutupi oleh helaian rambutnya yang terurai.

“Terima kasih,” Tobio berkata cepat.

“Hah? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya.”

“Jangan pura-pura tuli, Tsukishima.” Tobio memalingkan wajahnya yang mungkin saja sudah dihiasi oleh semburat kemerahan, hanya saja Kei tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena minimnya pencahayaan di beranda.

“Aku benar-benar tidak mendengar—”

“Terima kasih.” Kali ini ucapan Tobio lebih jelas. “Terima kasih untuk _kare-pan_ nya dan…,”

“Dan?”

Tobio berdecak, “Terima kasih sudah datang.”

Setelah itu, tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Tobio langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan gerakan cepat. Kei bahkan tidak sempat menahannya. Tapi pemuda pirang itu maklum saja, ia sadar bahwa saat ini Tobio sedang berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya, karena sebenarnya ia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

“Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu, Tsukishima Kei,” gumamnya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memanas dengan sebelah tangan. Ingatan tentang kehangatan tubuh Tobio yang tadi sempat berada di dekapannya kembali tebersit.

Kenapa seorang Tsukishima Kei tiba-tiba merasa malu? Tentu saja karena ia baru sadar bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu, seorang Tsukishima Kei akhirnya memeluk Kageyama Tobio ... untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam bulan hubungan _lebih dari sekedar teman_ mereka berjalan. :)

**-FIN-**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih udah baca fict ini sampe selesai :*  
> Akhirnya bisa kembali nulis :"""  
> Lg demen bayangin Kei x Fem!Tobio karena jiwa kapal straight saya kembali bergejolak #yha  
> Ini pengembangan ide lama sih dan ditulis setelah webe beberapa bulan.  
> Maaf kalo penulisannya kaku atau rada awkw :")  
> Krisar diterima dengan tangan terbuka o//  
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 30042017


End file.
